Everybody Lies
by SnowyGizmo221b
Summary: This is my first published fanfic, Bear Grylls meets a young woman who's stuck in the jungle with him. She begins to display symptoms that the normal ED can't diagnose, fortunately for her, she has the best doctor in America, Dr House, will they be able to find a cause to her illness, or will she die?


I was probably walking for at least 6 days now, I've lost count but that's what the jungle does do to you. So far I've been surviving on water, insects and some plants, although I did manage to have a fish last night, good source of protein. I am trying my best to survive but I'm running out of hope, energy and patience. But to my advantage I see a left behind rucksack, small and blue. Maybe I'm not the only one who got lost, but why leave it behind? I couldn't care; it's just brought my energy back. I ran towards it and began fishing through it; I found one tin food, bottle of water, torch and some rope. They can be useful. I put the items into my bag and used a nearby stick to mark the direction I was heading in, just in case someone walks around here. I walked for another 10minutes and decided to try and find my bearings, best Idea was to climb this tree. It looked at least 8 metres high. I climbed up with the help of some nearby rattan vine that grew alongside it.

As I shuffled back down I heard someone shout "Hey?!" I looked down. They were people. PEOPLE with cameras and all sort of equipment like some form of a documentary. Or was I hallucinating from dehydration? As I was half way I lost grip as there was a piece of loose tree trunk. All I remember was hitting my head on a fairly large seized rock. I was a little bit delirious but was completely aware on my surroundings. At least 4 people surrounded me. As I looked up, I saw a man, around age 40, white, short brown spiky hair and stubble. He must've been in the same situation as me but looked a lot better than I did. Wait a second. I recognise that voice, Bear Grylls THE Bear Grylls I can't believe it, I must be dreaming. I wanted to say something but I couldn't.

"Are you okay? What's your name?" He asked. I tried, I did try. I sat up "No, just lay down" I ignored his orders and felt the blood drip down my head without any warning I felt a sharp pain in my ankle and inhaled sharply whilst looking up at the sky. "Where does it hurt?" He inspected me. He saw that my ankle was bent and swollen, but his priority was my head injury. I looked at him and tears poured down my face I wasn't sure whether I was either overwhelmed that I was found or the pain I was in.

"Okay I'm going to help you just hold tight." Well it's not like I'm going anywhere, damn, for a smart guy he sure is dumb. He grabbed a stick and placed it as a splint and wrapped it tightly with my scarf. Next thing he dealt with was my head, he unzipped his bag and gave me some leaves. I'm stuck with bear Grylls and he's feeding me leaves... Wow...

"Chew this, it contains salicylic acid and it will help with the pain."

"But that means it'll also thin my blood, I'm bleeding." He smiled and looked up, either because I said something smart or because I'm talking either way, I just made Bear Grylls smile.

"That is correct, but the swelling will go down in your ankle your head injury? You're conscious which is a good start, fully alert and you weren't KO'd" he knelt beside me, "what's your name?"

"Alice." I said meekly

"I'm B..."

"-Bear Grylls, j know, big fan" I smiled as I interrupted and inhaled sharply yet again. One of the other guys was sorting out a signal flare that they had packed

"Not somewhere I normally meet my fans, what are you doing here anyways?"

Tears filled up my eyes yet again, but for a different reason this time. "My friends and I were on a boat and long story short two of my friends drowned my other friend and k became ship wrecked here."

"Where are they?"

"She tripped and snapped her neck and died instantly, so it's just me."

"How long have you been out here for so far?"

"Ummm 5 or 6 days? I've lost count." He was surprised as I was but I think that my state of health that I was left in gave him a rough idea.

"We're gonna get you help okay? Where you from?"

"Please don't leave me" I begged, grabbing his arm.

"I won't." he assured me.

"I'm from London, but we took a gap year to travel and this was our last place we had a plane booked for tomorrow week to pick us up but I have no idea where it'll land. I don't even know where I am or how far inland I am." I sniffled.

"It's okay, you're safe now." Literally as he said that a helicopter flew down. I looked at him "Please stay with me." I begged.

"I will. I will." He assured me yet again.

As we arrived to the hospital they rushed me straight to RESUS. Bear followed straight behind me. They were more worried about my dehydration and mal nutrition rather than the head and ankle injury. They put a line in me and sent me straight up to X-Ray followed by a CT scan by the time they wheeled me back to my cubicle I woke up. "Hmfff!" I startled as I jumped

"Hey, you alright?"

"You're still here?" I asked to make sure that I wasn't dreaming.

"Yeah, plus I want to know how you survived for so long, and I want to make sure that you're safe of course" I smiled at him, a Dr walked in. "Hi, my name is Dr Knight, I'm one of the duty doctors on shift today," he said smiling looking through my notes. "How are you feeling?" He looked back up at me.

"I've had better days, I'm just tired and my neck is really itchy." I started to scratch at it.

"Can I have a look?" He leant over. I nodded in agreement.

"Doesn't look too bad, but we'll run some swabs and put you on an antibiotic and some medication to reduce the swelling, how long has it been there for?"

I thought hard about that. "Two days, but it got worse today." I looked at Bear Grylls who have me a reassuring smile but I could tell that he knew something but wasn't telling me. As Dr Knight placed my folder back into the end of the bed he walked off. Something made him stop in his tracks and spun round to walk back, he scoffed "Bear Grylls, right?" His face lit up. "Big fan!" He held his hand out to shake his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." Wow, he's so modest. Dr Knight smiled and winked at me and left the room, why did he wink at me? Does he like me? No, no... Something to do with Bear. Oh crap...

Bear sat down. "Umm..." I cleared my throat. " I know you know the cause to my neck, tell me."

"I'm not sure" he looked up, "there are a few possibilities but I don't wanna be certain."

"Okay, such as?" Was it serious?

"Could be a plant, fungus or insect. Did you come across any unusual things?"

"Does it look like I know the difference between poisonous stuff and non poisonous? Or what insect bit me?" Why was I snappy? He's only trying to help me.

"Well, in this part of the world, it's highly likely a plant or insect but you were wearing a scarf most of the time so maybe an insect. Let me inform Dr Knight." He stood up and left. He left because I snapped at him. I stared at the ceiling and closed my eyes but opened them soon after as I heard the doors open. There was Dr Knight with more IV medical stuff. "Hey, you okay?" He smiled against changing my IV drips. When he was done he looked at my eyes and shined a light into them. ""What's wrong? Tell me!"

He sighs "Your liver is failing" shit, jaundice. "Don't worry Alice, we are gonna get the best medical doctors on this, I promise.

"HOUSE!"

"Yeah!" He shouted from under the desk.

"Why are you under the table?" Wilson questioned.

"Hiding from Cuddy. I messed up her date yesterday and she's not really happy." On cue Dr Cuddy walked in.

"Have you seen house?"

Wilson looked down at him "I think he's stealing in the cafeteria again."

"Oh, really? I just came from there." She knelt down and saw him hiding.

"Oh there's the button. The sneaky little thing." He tried to deflect, "Dr Wilson, Dr Cuddy how can I help?"

"Both of you clinic duty, 4 hours house and 6 hours Wilson!"

"What why do I get more?!"

"For covering him!" He signed and walked off.

"We have a case."

"And what may that be? If it's that kid sitting in the waiting room she's fine, she just has early symptoms of epilepsy, so if we're done now, I want to go terrorise some of my teams." He stood up to leave; by stopping him Cuddy threw the case file onto the table. "19 year old girl, got lost in the Borneo forest for more than a week, displaying symptoms of rash, pyrexia and liver failure, she's been put on steroids and antibiotics but no changes."

"Uhhhhhhhhh." He pulls a silly face. "Reduce my clinic duty."

"No."

"Then... No thanks." He grabbed his cane.

"She's hot and Bear Grylls is there."

He stopped in his tracks and walked back to grab the file. "I hope the rash is on her breasts." He walked off.

"HEY TEAM!" He opened the door. Chase and foreman were standing by the coffee maker trying to recover from their weekend. Thirteen was studying about any research into Huntington's whilst Taub and Kutner was nowhere to be found. "We have a case. He chucked the case onto the table. "19, extremely hot girl, so to speak, was in the Borneo forest for a number of days, displaying symptoms off..." He walked to the white board and grabbed a market and began to write in capitals "'FEVER, JAUNDICE, RASH, and SWELLING' steroids and antibiotics haven't worked."

Thirteen was the first to answer "has to be a parasite?"

"Could be..." He looked at Chase who was falling asleep. "Oi!" He threw a pen "Am I boring you with a dying patient?!"

"Huh? Oh um... Dehydration could've sent the liver and kidneys to over drive and broke down some cells causing toxins to be released by the liver causing the swelling, fever and rash?"

"Not bad. Run a liver and kidney biopsy."

"So, Alice..." The doctor walked back into the room. "We've tried a range of antibiotics and steroids and there hasn't been any changes." He leant over the bed, "so we've referred your case to the best diagnostician in the US. Ever heard of Dr House?" I shook my head. "Well he'll be working on the case, I know one of his colleagues and they were happy to take the case."

"Thank you." I looked up and smiled. He nodded as acceptance, "They want to do a liver and kidney biopsy."

"Uhh okay." he tapped the frame and walked off.

"I've heard of House." Bear swallowed his coffee, "He's a bit of an arse but he knows his stuff." His phone began to buzz "Hello?" He answered. He walked out. I pulled myself up to try and go to the bathroom.

"James, hold on. Alice?"

"I'm going to the toilet I'm fine."

"Okay." He walked back out.

As I entered the room again, he sat back down.

"What's up?"

"The producers are moaning but I've explained the situation."

"All okay?"

"Yeah. Here." He passed his mobile, "Call someone, and let them know what's been happening."

"I should call my mom and the police. Thanks" I smiled. I stared at the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I-I can't... I dunno I can't dial..." I stared at him. He startled up from his seat and ran to get the doctor. The doctor walked in with the trolley full of needles getting ready for the procedure.


End file.
